


Giggles

by SuperPsychoNutcase



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Everyone wants details, F/M, Juleka is a little OOC, Luka just wants Marinette, SO MUCH TEASING, Shirtless Makeout Session, Teasing, loves first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPsychoNutcase/pseuds/SuperPsychoNutcase
Summary: Marinette has a very distinctive giggle...
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 371





	Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Because I want more Lukanette.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was late, as usual. Madam Bustier gave her a warning and resumed class, as usual. It wasn’t until after class when everyone was packing up that Juleka acted very unusually. She called out to Marinette, wearing a satisfied smirk on her face. “I heard you had a wonderful evening last night.”

The bluenette paused in her movements and she shot an inquisitive glance at her classmate. “Where did you hear that?”

Her smirk grew wider. “Right outside the door to the bedroom Luka and I share.”

Marinette flushed a vivid red, both because of the weight of the classroom’s eyes now upon her and the wave of memories of the day before.

_“I’m sorry for bugging you like this. I’m sure you had better things to do than entertain your sister’s friend.”_

_Luka stopped strumming his guitar to instead take hold of her free hand. “I always have time for you, Marinette.”_

_She blushed under his unwavering stare and wiggled on the bed. She had come to see Luka and listen to him play. She had been lacking in inspiration for a suit Jagged wanted for an upcoming Music Gala and she knew just the man to see to help her out of her funk. She already had five sketches done for Jagged to choose from and soon lost herself to the music. It was only when she was hit with the sudden fear that her presence might have been a burden on him that her insecurities reared their ugly heads and made her want to run. Just seeing the sincerity in his aqua blue eyes banished her fears in a way Adrien never could._

_Marinette suffered another shock to her system that Adrien hadn’t crossed her mind at all today. In fact, she realized, she hadn’t been thinking much of him at all. It seemed that Luka had slowly but surely taken Adrien’s place in her mind… and heart._

_The realization hit her like a blow from Chat Noir’s staff._

_She loves Luka Couffaine. She loves his musical talent and caring nature. She loves his quiet understanding and unwavering loyalty to those in his small circle of loved ones. Marinette realized then and there that she most of all loved those looks he’d give her, the ones filled with an emotion that couldn’t be properly described words. Her heart skipped a few beats before racing in excitement as her first love was buried and a new one sprang forth._

_Marinette met Luka’s eyes and knew that he could hear the change in her heart song, for the solemness of a love unrequited blossomed into hopeful adoration. His hands tightened around hers. She let go of her precious sketchbook and set her other hand upon his. “Luka, I…” One last fear snuck up and cinched her throat closed. What if he, like Adrien, Luka only loved her as a friend?_

_“You can speak your mind, Marinette. I will never judge you.” His voice was as soothing his guitar strings, and suddenly she had to share her feelings._

_She inhaled deeply. “I’ve been so stupid, Luka. I was so blinded and obsessed with this ideal of a prince charming. I couldn’t utter a single word to him without stuttering like an idiot and everyday I would come up with these stupid schemes to spend time with him only for them to fall apart in seconds.”_

_Luka only chuckled, rubbing circles into her flesh with his thumb. “First love tends to make people a little crazy. I could tell you stories about Juleka’s first crush.” He wouldn’t say that it had been Marinette: like a good sibling._

_Marinette’s blush deepened. “The day we first met was when I first realized that maybe the universe was pushing us apart. Alya had actually made the comparison of me and Adrien to a compass and a metal statue: whenever Adrien got close I would get all wonky. Then I met you and… there was another statue that drove me crazy._

_“What I’m trying to say is that you are an incredibly sweet man, the sweetest I ever met, sweeter than Adrien and he’s like a spineless pushover. You’ve always been there for me, comforting me when I got all heartbroken because I failed at confessing to this blond idiot. You got Akumatized because you hated how that jerk was threatening my future even though you should’ve been far more angry about him stealing your music, and then you called me your melody when you were Silencer and again when you were okay again, and you’ve become really important to me, and my feelings for Adrien are gone and are completely replaced by my love for you and it took me forever to realize it because I am a huge idiot andthereisnowayamanlikeyoucouldloveanidiotlikem….”_

_Luka took her lips in a searing kiss meant to both stop her insecure ramblings and quell the deep seated anxieties imprinted into her by the series of rejections dealt to her by Agreste, whether intended or not. Marinette was the most amazing woman in all of Paris, the entire world even, and Luka would revel in proving it to her for as long as she allowed it. Her feelings for the male model were gone and he would celebrate by making himself at home in her heart._

_While Luka was rejoicing in this chance for Marinette’s affections, the girl in question was mentally beating herself up for not kissing this man sooner and melting into his touch at the same time. That inner voice that provided potential consequences was silenced when Luka nipped her bottom lip. He took advantage of her shocked gasp to slide his tongue into her mouth to caress her own. Marinette moaned in delight and wrapped her arms around his neck to curl her fingers through his colored hair. His fingers grazed her sides and she jerked back to giggle._

Marinette jammed all of her paper into her bag, uncaring for the way her homework crumpled and creased. “Wh_What are you talking about? Who said I was with Luka?”

“I’ve known you since we were kids and you have a very distinctive giggle, Mari.” Juleka leaned into her desk, closer to her friend. “Though I’ve never heard you sound so breathless before.”

Alya snatched the blunette’s textbook before Marinette could grab it. Her eyes glinted madly behind her glasses. “You kissed Luka and you didn’t tell me?”

Rose, who had been with her girlfriend yesterday, slid up behind Marinette while grinning with uncharacteristic sly glee. “To be fair, she was a little distracted by Lukaaa.” Rose drew out his name in a breathy moan.

Her classmates whooped and whistled while Mari buried her face in her hands. “You all are so mean to me. What did I ever do to you?”

Juleka was having far too much fun to stop now. “Just shoot me a text the next time you plan on making out in our bedroom, yeah? I’d rather not walk in on my shirtless brother pinning you to the bed.”

_Marinette’s hands were on either side of Luka’s head, fingers tangled in his locks and lightly scratching his scalp, his hips cradled lovingly between her thighs. Her firm hold kept his mouth on hers while his hands explored the expanse of untouched skin and slowly worked her shirt up. His top and jacket were gone, lost in the heat of shared passion. Her bolero had been tossed aside by her own eager hands with Luka there to help. Marinette let out a needy whine from the back of her throat when Luka pulled away, but the shirt had to go. She was forced to release her hold on his hair to free herself of the barrier between them. As the cloth made its way over her face, Luka’s lips blazed a path down her throat. Marinette had only just freed her head of her cloth, wrists still locked within the folds, when Luka nipped the space where her neck and shoulder met._

_“Lukaaa!” Her wanton cry sent a shiver down his spine. His calloused hands caressed the sides of her waist. Feeling how tiny she felt invoked a masculine pride deep in his chest alongside the need to cherish and protect the treasure in his grasp._

_“I’m here.” He answered her with a pleased whisper. “Sing for me, my sweet melody.”_

_He sucked on her flesh and she obeyed._

Chloe squealed louder than all the others. “Go Marinette!”

Alix was cackling and rubbing her hands together like a plotting villain. “Yes, more! Give us more details!”

Kim punched his own palm. “If Luka ever hurts you, I’ll beat him into the ground.”

Alya’s grin was too wide and too smug. “Did he make you moan, gurl?”

Juleka wore the same smile. “Oh, he made her sing.”

“Ahhhhhh!” was Marinette’s only reply. 

“Marinette?” Luka walked into the classroom, backpack where his guitar would usually sit, and straight to his girlfriend’s side. “You ready to hunt down Andre’s cart?”

She clung to his side and hid her face in his chest. “Your sister doesn’t need an Akuma to be a villain.”

He chuckled and held her tightly to his side, right where she belonged. “Only when she feels particularly smug or vindictive. What did she do?”

“Next time you want to get hot and heavy with your Lady, close the door.”

Luka, though embarrassed, only apologized around a laugh and gave his girl a squeeze. Marinette lost some of the tension in her muscles, but desired nothing more than to escape the classroom.

All the while, Adrien was sitting still at his desk. He wasn’t at all pleased by the topic of discussion and he had no idea why.

Rose tittered behind her hands. She adored how her friend was nuzzling into the guitarist’s side to seek protection from all the teasing from her classmates. Luka looked at her with such love that Rose wanted to get one last shot in before they booked it. “Save the dry humping for later.”

Marinette screamed and even Luka flushed a little. 

_“Luka! Luka! Luuuka!” It was the only name she could remember in the haze of lust that had overtaken her mind the second Luka began to move. It all started with a sudden jerk after she had tugged his hair. Luka growled in a way that made her tremble and now he was slowly working himself against her. He answered her every moan with grunts or words of praise that made her head spin._

_Luka jerked his hips again, eliciting another wail of his name from her lips. “You are so beautiful, my melody. So perfect in your passion.”_

“Time to go.” Luka herded his Lady out the door and ignored the kids all clapping for him. 

Juleka shouted one last warning before he passed the door frame. “You gonna be singing again, Mari?”

"Yes, but it's a private show!" He flipped her off with the arm not holding Mari tight to him and they disappeared around the corner. 

Alya gathered her own things. “I need to tell Tom and Sabine that Mari has a boyfriend.”

“Now that’s just mean.” Nino made no move to stop her though.


End file.
